


Don't Leave

by Thebloomaster



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebloomaster/pseuds/Thebloomaster
Summary: When Sportacus cartwheels into Robbie Rotten's lair, he discovers the master of disguise to be writhing in pain.Pre-Sportarobbie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! :)

Sportacus looked down at the panel in the fabric of his signature outfit. His crystal was acting strange. It wasn't beeping, but _burning_.  Whenever it went off, Sportacus would feel a quick flash of heat, but it would always disappear the moment he saved someone.

He wasn't ready to visit the town just yet—unless of course someone was in trouble—so he used his telescope. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Stephanie was teaching Ziggy and Trixie a dance, Pixel appeared to be at home playing video games, and Stingy was driving safely. _Thank goodness._ He directed his attention to town hall, but both the mayor and Bessie Busybody were laying on lounge chairs and were relaxing.   _Okay, maybe that was a little strange._ He continued to scan the premises, and it seemed that the parents of the kids were at work or happened to be somewhere else. It was just an ordinary day.

“Maybe it's just the heat from doing extra warm-ups.”  he said to no one in particular, though even he himself doubted it. Then to his airship he called “Apple!” and received the red sportscandy. Taking a bite of the luscious fruit, he became lost in thought. _Was his crystal malfunctioning?_ He tried to think back to the original handbook, but couldn't recall it saying anything about heat.

When the stinging feeling didn't go away, he decided to look into his crystal. Usually, a mental image would tell him who was in trouble, but for some reason, nothing was coming to mind. Before he even could move his hands to open the panel, the crystal began to beep.

_Robbie!  He hadn't seen him in roughly a month._

The sensation disappeared for a brief moment. He put his fists on his hips.

“Robbie’s in trouble!”

\----

When he landed in Robbie’s lair, he didn't see the villain right away. It was damp and cold, and were it not for the warmth of his crystal, he would want a jacket. He walked around the lair. Somehow, running and flipping didn't seem very appropriate.

“Robbie?” he called out. Now he could feel his muscular body becoming tense. Inhaling deeply, he ran forwards. Where _was_ Robbie?  And then he stopped in his tracks.

There was a groan.

Sportacus directed his attention to a pile of metal and other materials.   _Robbie!_ Springing back into ‘action mode’, Sportacus flipped over to the area.  “Robbie!  I will get you out.  Don’t worry!”

He began tearing hunks of metal away.  The pounding in his ears was so loud that he couldn’t even hear the clangs of junk hitting the lair floor.  The crystal’s beeping got softer, but the burning sensation remained.  

“ _Sporta... flop?”_

It was a gravely voice.  It barely resembled Robbie’s sour baritone.  

The sportself’s face contorted in concern.  He swallowed, and in a gentle tone said, “Stay still, I’ve got you.”  He lifted Robbie bridal-style and looked for a place to lay him down.  When he couldn’t find a bed, he settled for the furry orange chair in the living room area.  Robbie hissed, and Sportacus gave him a once-over. “Are you hurt?”  

“Sportadork, get...o-out of my lair.”  The protest was weakened by the tremor in voice.  Sweat glistened on Robbie’s forehead, and it occurred to Sportacus that Robbie looked _different._ His normal makeup was absent from his face, he was a tad paler than normal, and his nostrils were pink and chapped.  Sportacus laid a palm on Robbie’s forehead, despite the latter’s futile squirming. “Robbie you are _really_ hot.”

Robbie cocked an eyebrow as he folded his arms into a pretzel.  “I’m well aware.”

Sportacus had the strangest feeling that something had gone over his head, but he shook it off.   _Now what?_ “Are you hurt?”  He repeated, trying to ignore the own heat he felt from his crystal.  

“Sportafleep... _take the h-hint.”_ Robbie’s body convulsed as he began to cough.  The entire chair shook.  It sounded painful to say the least.  Somehow the hero’s hand found the small of the villain’s back. Instinctively, he began rubbing circles and other geometric shapes over Robbie’s purple outfit.

\-----

Everything was hazy.

Robbie’s chest spasmed as he gasped for air.  The searing pain in his throat intensified, and he could feel moisture filling his grey eyes. After what felt like forever, Robbie was able to steady his breathing.   _There was some rhythmic motion on his aching back...it felt...good?  Sportadork?_

Robbie couldn’t remember how he had gotten into this situation. _Why was Sportaflop hovering over him?  Why was his body so achy when he hadn’t had a scheme that forced him to exert himself in nearly a month?  Why did his new invention fall on him?  What was he even making again?_

“Get off’ve...me”  he managed to croak.    

The blue elf was saying something to him.  Robbie was still trembling violently from when the icy hand clasped his forehead.  

Suddenly the blue menace disappeared.  

Tears streamed down Robbie’s cheeks.  Had he finally run the blue kangaroo out of his Lazytown?  

Images of Sportakook flashed through his mind.

_Looking up at his amused face from the place in his muscular arms._

_His frustrated face as Robbie was stripped of his many disguises._

_Sportaflop going flippityflippityflippityflop all through the streets._

_Dancing with Sportadork._

_Watching him through the periscope._

Robbie began to sob. One of the labored gasps of air set off another coughing fit. Gut-wrenching hacking coughs echoed through the lair and bounced off the stony walls. Robbie curled into a ball, as he tried to gain control of his body. _How had it gotten this bad?_

Just days ago it had seemed like a straightforward cold. Now he was chilled to the very bone, and everything hurt. Maybe he should've done something when he started feeling ill, but he assumed that it would just pass.  Fatigue was beginning to take over, and he curled even further into himself in hopes of getting warm.

“ _Stu_ pid...blue elf.”  he murmured to himself as his heavy eyelids closed.

\----

Sportacus returned to the lair with supplies.  He frowned as he looked over Robbie.

The villain was saying things in his sleep, and suddenly the hero felt like he was invading his privacy. After all, Robbie _had_ told him to leave. He couldn't help but notice the moisture caught in Robbie’s eyelashes and the tear streaks down his cheeks.

 _He's in trouble...I have to help!_  

_Is that the only reason?_

_“Flip flipflip.”_ Robbie slurred.

The two men were rarely alone together. Sportacus brushed his thumb over Robbie’s forehead. When that didn't wake him up, Sportacus caressed his cheek, and wiped away his tears. “Robbie?”

“ _Don’ leave, Sport…”_

There was a whole new feeling of heat in Sportacus’ heart.

“Robbie, can you wake up please?” He lightly shook the taller man’s shoulder. Finally, bleary grey eyes fluttered open. Robbie’s mouth was agape.

“Why're…” Robbie started before beginning to cough.

“It's okay, Robbie. I brought you some medicine.”

Robbie managed to make a disgusted sound.

“It will make you feel better, I promise.”  Sportacus said, once again rubbing Robbie’s back. He felt like he was talking to one of the children.

_When was the last time he felt this level of concern?_

\----

Thankfully, Robbie only had to take _one_ completely _disgusting_ dosage of _sportscandy-flavored medicine._ Robbie wanted to throw up right then and there, but he figured Sportaflop would force him to take another dose.

He had to concentrate really hard on what that blue kangaroo was saying. And even then it barely registered in his ingenious mind.

“Robbie?”

_It seemed he missed something._

“What?”

He thought he saw Sportacus bite his lip, but that might've been a trick of the light.

“I said, do you want a blanket?”  Sportacus repeated.

It occurred to Robbie that Sportacus didn't really have anywhere to sit. His lair really was built for _one_.

_Who cares...he can't stay still anyway._

The sportself came back with a blanket and a carton of ice cream.

Robbie felt himself smiling. _He realized that he had forgotten to reply._

“It's not for eating, you had no ice, and there's already a bruise on your ankle.” Sportacus explained, with apologetic eyes. _Were they always that blue?  Does he wear special contacts?_

“Owwww.” Robbie moaned as he felt the cold sensation on his ankle.

“Are you hurt anywhere else?”

Robbie shook his head. “Just a _headache_.”  He looked down at Sportacus. The blue menace was squatting in a position that probably promoted some type of muscle growth, but he doubted it could possibly be comfortable.

“How long have you been sick?”  

Robbie groaned.  “Dunno.”

“You _need_ to take better care of yourself.”  Sportacus chastised.

Robbie cleared his throat. “But isn’t that why you're here?”

Sportacus raised an eyebrow.  “I could come to visit on a normal day if you want.”

Robbie’s face filled with heat. That wasn't what he was trying to imply!  

“Then I'd have to buy a…” He broke off to catch a sneeze in the crook of his elbow.

“Bless you.”

Robbie ignored him. “I only have _one_ chair, and I have no food you can eat.”

Sportacus chuckled. “It doesn't matter, I can't sit still for that long anyway. And I could bring my own snacks.”

_How. How did this conversation even begin?  How did he invite Sportanerd over?_

“I haven't seen you in awhile, Robbie. I missed you.”

The truth was, Robbie had seen a lot of Sportacus through his periscope. He watched him _every day_. Except this particular day, of course.  If Robbie’s face had been hot before, it was singeing now.

“Uhh…”. Robbie found himself at a loss for words. He almost wished he could say the same. “I'll buy a chair.”

\----

 _Robbie likes you_.

The villain didn't seem opposed in the least to spending more time with Sportacus.

“So, Robbie. When you're feeling better...maybe we could catch up?”  

He thought he saw some kind of emotion flash across Robbie’s face.

“I...sure, why not?”

“Fantastic!”  Sportacus said reverting to his usual high-energy self. The crystal’s heat diminished greatly.

“Sportacus...I—” Robbie didn't finish his sentence.

After a long pause, Sportacus asked what he was going to say, but Robbie refused to finish his thought. The villain caught a few stray coughs in his skin-tight sleeve.

Before he could even fathom what he was doing, Sportacus gave Robbie a hug.

_Where did that come from?_

_He needed comfort._

_Is that all?_

Robbie didn't protest, but he also didn't hug back. Sportacus could have sworn that the villain was leaning into it, however.

_Maybe one day…_

_What?_

_I think we feel the same way._

\----

Robbie was taken by surprise, the blue kangaroo was hugging him. He should have felt chilled from the difference in body temperature, but for the first time in awhile he felt... _warm_.

_Does he…?_

_No...he couldn't possibly._

_Maybe someday._

Sportacus listened to the rhythmic pounds of Robbie’s heart as he allowed himself to—just this once—take an afternoon nap with the villain.

 

 


End file.
